Awake is the New Alseep
by pixelblur
Summary: Carolina never was one for talking about her feelings - she'd always bottle them up, stashing them away to be dealt with privately and throwing up walls whenever she talked to anyone else. But all her careful fortifications come crashing down when she sleeps, and when her pent-up emotions result in vivid dreams, Wash is unsure how to deal with it. (Yorkalina)


Wash rubbed at his face wearily, helmet tucked under his arm, as he entered the room he and Carolina shared at the new base. She was already asleep, curled up in her blankets. With a yawn, Wash shucked off his armour in the dim light, stacking it at the end of his bunk. He was about to flop down onto his bed when Carolina rolled over and called out to him.

"There you are. Took you long enough. Come over here."

He hesitated a moment, then padded over to her side of the room. What did she want? It didn't make any sense-

No. What didn't make sense was the fact that she had just grabbed him by the front of his and pulled him into her bed. She wrapped her arms around him, head nuzzling his chest. He let it happen on the pure basis that he had no idea what was going on.

"Missed you, York," she murmured, tilting her head up at him.

_...What?_

Wash peered down at her face. It was hard to tell in this low light, but it looked like Carolina's eyes were closed. She was asleep. And apparently sleep talking, while she dreamt about York.

Something in his heart softened and broke.

He relaxed his shock-tensed body and awkwardly slung an arm around her, fingers brushing along her back. "Well, I'm here now. You're safe, just go to sleep." He crossed his fingers, hoping that she'd fall into a deeper slumber and let him go to his own bed.

After a few minutes, it seemed like his luck would hold out - Carolina's breathing slowed and deepened, her head nestling against his chest like a newborn's. As slowly and carefully as he could, he started extricate himself from her grip. Suddenly, though, she frowned and turned her face towards him, eyes still closed. "York? Where are you going?"

Wash froze. "Me? I, ah, nothing. I'm not - I'm just - I just needed to get into a more comfortable position," he blustered, settling back down.

It probably wasn't the wisest course of action, going along with this, but what else could he do? Carolina had already shown that he couldn't just leave without her thinking it was York abandoning her. She deserved a few hours of happiness, even if it wasn't real.

A grin curled at her lips. "I've got a position in mind for you," she said huskily.

Wash's brain seemed to short out for a few seconds. In their PFL days, all the Freelancers had known there was something going on between Carolina and York, but no-one really knew how far it went. Well, now Wash knew. "Um, I don't think we should," he managed, frantically searching for a half-decent reason. "The others are in the next room, they might hear us," he eventually settled on. "Why don't we just keep cuddling? It's nice." Yes, that was safe enough.

Carolina huffed at him. "'S not as fun."

"It's still nice," he persisted. "Besides, I can tell you're tired. I came back a little late." He hoped all these hints about going to sleep would take effect soon. He'd never really seen Carolina like this, and it was honestly freaking him out a little to see her so far removed from her usual professional persona.

"Promise you'll stay this time?"

He patted her shoulder, heart sinking. "I promise." This had been a bad idea. If she remembered this, she was going to being furious in the morning.

A breath of laughter brushed his arm. "God, I'm being such a sap."

"I don't mind. Just go to sleep." He stroked her hair, already hating himself for what it almost felt like she was forcing him to say. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Wash felt terrible, but it finally seemed to do the trick. Her body softened and slumped against him, arms still locked around his back. This time, however, he was able to pull away without waking her and slink back to his own bed.

And if after a few hours, when he'd been staring at the wall and willing unconsciousness to take over, he heard her wake and start quietly sobbing, he wasn't going to bring it up later.


End file.
